


You Feel Like My Favourite Place

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack's meant to be driving them to the diner, but obviously with Jack's driving they don't end up at the diner.writing prompt - Getting lost somewhere
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 5





	You Feel Like My Favourite Place

Prompt: Getting Lost Somewhere 

“Jack,” Alex whined, the younger boy beside him just rolled his eyes, he reached forward and turned up the car radio and pretended to sing along. “You look like every blonde hair girl in a 90’s movie singing along in their rental.” 

“Hey, I own this baby.” Jack grinned, giving his steering wheel a loving pat, it was now Alex’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Can you just focus, cause I’m sure you just missed the turning to the diner.” Alex complains, Jack frowns, he turns the radio down because surely that will help him concentrate more and he frowns. “See.” 

“Fuck.” Jack sighs. “Well, this is America, there will be another diner somewhere.” Jack says dismissively and he continues to drive. 

“Why did I agree to this?” Alex asks ten minutes later when they are still driving and at this point he has no idea where they are going, and he’s sure Jack doesn’t either. 

“Because you love me.” Jack says so simply and Alex thinks it's the most honest thing that Jack has ever said. Because he does love Jack and it is that simple. Jack could ask him to the moon and Alex would build their rocketship. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him. 

Alex doesn’t reply, he just moves his hand and links their fingers together on Jack’s thigh. It isn’t until forty minutes later that Jack turns and stops the car. “I think we’re lost.” Jack admits. 

“I think we were lost half an hour ago.” Alex says and he receives a scowl from his frustrated boyfriend. 

“I need to stretch my legs.” Jack sighs and he gets out of the car. Alex follows him and Jack stops at his door and holds his hand out, Alex links their fingers together and pulls him closer. 

“Where are we?” Alex asks and looks around, Jack had turned down a dirt path, it almost looked like they were in a forest, it was beautiful. 

“I don’t know.” Jack smiles and he wraps his arm around Alex’s waist and sighs. “But I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

Alex nods and he leans in closer and presses a kiss to his cheek and they walk hand in hand around the trees, the leaves crunching beneath their feet, and even though they didn’t know where they were, that didn’t matter it was still perfect for them. They walk around their little escape for what feels like hours, they don’t talk, they just enjoy the silence and the noise of nature around them. It’s eerie but beautiful, and it’s even more wonderful because of one another's company. 

“Thanks for coming on this adventure with me,” Jack says once they finally walk back to the car. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Alex says and he means it with his whole heart. Jack’s face lights up at that and he leans in and captures Alex’s lips in a tender kiss and they melt together. When they pull apart, their foreheads resting against each other's Alex chuckles. “Do you even know the way home?” and Jack scowls again and opens Alex’s door for him, he has something cheesy on the edge of his lips, something like home is wherever you are, or home is where the heart is, but he doesn’t say it. Doesn’t ruin the moment, but as he sits behind the wheel and stares at the man who definitely owns his heart, he thinks he knows exactly where is home is.


End file.
